


Icarus in Love

by galaxymindss



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Catra has a lottt of trauma, Catra is very self destructive but what else is new, F/F, Insecure!Catra, Love Confessions, Melog is their house cat, hugging in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymindss/pseuds/galaxymindss
Summary: I loved you asIcarus lovedThe sun -Too close,Too much.-d.j
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Icarus in Love

Catra’s eyes snapped open when she noticed Adora’s breathing finally slow. She let herself enjoy this last moment; let herself relish in the warmth of the blonde’s embrace. This would all be gone in just a few moments; Catra would be gone in just a few moments. Gone from Adora’s life forever because she couldn't let herself get hurt. Things with Adora were too good, much better than Catra deserved. And if there was something Catra knew how to do well it was mess things up. She couldn't bear the thought of Adora hating her one day, couldn't bear the thought of Adora’s eyes staring at with her with nothing but ice, gone the warmth and happiness that normally filled them.

She slipped from Adora’s arms, making careful work to not wake her up and ruin this whole plan. She glanced back, seated at the edge of the bed. Adora’s face was so peaceful, so calm. Something she was rarely when awake. Her thick eyelashes rested just above her cheek, and her hand was squished just underneath them, making her lips pout in a way that made Catra want to be selfish and kiss them once more. She shook her head softly, her short, choppy hair tickling her neck.

Her footsteps were light as she hurried to grab the bag she had packed for herself. She slipped Adora’s  _ Brightmoon University  _ hoodie on. She couldn’t leave it behind, she needed  _ something  _ of Adora’s. She pressed the thick, red fabric to her nose, inhaling the scent.  _ Adora.  _ She always smelled so nice, like her coconut shampoo and old books. It was one of the things Catra loved about her. Another reason for her to leave. Love was dangerous. Love got people hurt. And Catra- she just couldn’t be hurt anymore. She couldn’t take it. Adora was too good for her, and when she realized that she would leave Catra. Just like everyone else did eventually.

She took one last look at Adora before slipping out the door of their bedroom. Melog brushed against Catra’s leg,  _ brr _ ing quietly. She stepped away from her and she looked up in confusion, meowing quietly.

“I gotta go. Don't worry, and please take care of her for me, okay?” She crouched down, pressing a kiss to Melog’s head and scratching behind the cat’s ears once more. 

Catra closed the apartment behind her, leaving her key under the matt once the door was locked. She turned away. This was it. She was leaving. And  _ shit _ , did it hurt. 

“ _ Of course,  _ it’s raining,” she grumbled to herself, pulling the hood of Adora’s sweater up. She hated nothing more than the rain, it made her look like a drowned rat and Catra was angry enough looking on her own. But this was for the best. Adora wouldn’t miss her for long, and yeah, maybe she’d blame herself. She always did. That’s how good she was. 

She was like the sun, bright and all-consuming. Catra could never compare, could never be good enough, never worthy enough of Adora’s love. Unfortunately, Catra was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice the divet in the pavement. And she fell.  _ Hard. _

That’s when it all came crashing down. And Catra  _ sobbed. _ She cried harder than she ever had before. Her palms pushed against her eyes while her shoulders shook. She couldn’t be weak. This is why Adora would never want her, not really. She was pathetic. Nothing but a big disappointment. She curled in on herself, her sobs echoing in the silence of the night.

“Catra?” She snapped her head up. Adora stood a few feet in front of her, her hair messy, and her adorable horse slippers on her feet and soaked. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m leaving,” Catra said after a few moments of silence. Adora’s eyes glanced at her bag, her nose scrunching slightly in confusion.  _ God,  _ even soaked in rainwater she was the most beautiful thing Catra had ever seen. In that moment, Catra knew what it felt to be Icarus. Except she wasn't going to let herself get burned by the sun, she refused to fall.

“You’re...leaving? Where? Why?” Catra shook her head, picking herself up and trying to look as composed as she could. She straightened her shoulders, steeling her gaze.

“Because this isn’t real,” she whispered, reaching up to harshly wipe tears from her cheeks. “You’re not real. You’re  _ so  _ perfect all the time, Adora. And I’m-” She gestured to herself. “A fucking mess.”

“Catra what are you talking about? Where is this coming from?  _ I love you.  _ This is real to me, and you’re just going to leave?” Adora’s voice faltered at the end, hurt seeping through her voice.

“You...love me?” Catra replied quietly. Adora nodded, sniffling, avoiding making eye contact in favor of watching her fidgeting fingers. “I’m just so scared. Scared you’ll leave me. You’re too good for me, Adora. I’ve got so many issues, and I know I just bother you. So it’s okay. Just let me go, you deserve better”

Adora rushed forward, taking Catra by surprise when she wrapped her arms around her, pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

“I will  _ always  _ be here for you, okay? You don't have to be perfect, you just have to be you.” Catra basked in Adora’s praise, burying her head in the crook of her neck. All of her instincts were screaming at her to run, run like she always did. Because running was so much easier than facing her vulnerabilities. Opening herself up to people was always hard, but maybe she could work on it because she loved Adora and Adora...Adora loved her. “I love you so much. Catra. Please stay.”

“I love you too, idiot,” Catra grumbled, smiling softly and taking a deep breath of Adora. Despite the rain, and the cold, she had never been warmer.

“You’ll stay?”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently 3:35 am so this most likely has some errors but I kinda just started writing and realized I haven't posted anything here in like over a year so here this is!! Catra has trauma and is self-destructive and that's relatable so I do be pushing my feelings onto her :00 Everything isn't worked out in the end but they're working on it so it's okay!! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed these dummies being in love and stan She-Ra for clear skin !!


End file.
